So Your Heart Is Going To Explode
by BrownShoes
Summary: Dilandau finds out something interesting at his yearly check up at the doctor.
1. Default Chapter

So your heart is going to explode  
  
"Dilandau please come out your going to be late". Folken said with sigh. That Dilandau he does this every year. Folken had been waiting outside a door of a huge closet on the Vione for over an hour. "Leave me alone Strategos I told you I'm not goin"!!! Dilandau shouted. "Now Dilandau you know the rules, all the dragonslayers have to go to". Folken sighed again. Then decided to try a different tactic. "Dilandau could you just open the closet door, I only need to come in and get my extra cloak" "Hah! What kind of idiot do think I am"! Dilandau yelled. Folken leaned against the door and thought for a moment, than an idea came to him. "Oooh Chesta"!  
  
"Umm.Folken-sama I really don't want to do this". Chesta said nervously. "Now Chesta this is for Dilandau's own good and you want to help Dilandau don't you". Folken said. "Of course, but I could really get smacked hard for saying something like this to Dilandau-sama" Chesta said. "Exactly" Folken said with a weird gleam in his eyes. Chesta took a deep breath forgive me Dilandau-sama "Dilandau-sama" "Huh is that you Chesta, what the yell do you want"! Dilandau shouted through the door. "I wanted to tell you that.that, I um.um.um.I" Chesta studderd. "Well spit it already"!!! Came the harsh reply from inside the closet. "I.I THINK YOU WOULD LOOK REALLY CUTE IN MY PINK FRILLY PARTY DRESS WITH WINGS ATTACHED THAT LOOK EXACTLY LIKE VANS!!!" Dead silence reigned throughout the vione. A few passing dragonslayers gaped for a second before fleeing in fear of what would happen next. The closet door slowly creaked open and Chesta felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. There in the doorway was a very off looking Dilandau. "What" Dilandau began "did you just sa. "QUICK, GET HIM CHESTA"!!! Folken screamed before Dilandau could finish his sentence. Chesta and him both lifted a burlap sack over his head and shoved him inside. "I'm sorry Dilandau-sama, I really am sorry, please don't be mad at me"!!! Chesta shouted at the kicking and screaming Dilandau inside the burlap sack. "Like hell I'm not gonna be MAD AT YOU"!!! Came Dilandau's muffled reply. 


	2. chapter 2

"Now Albatou that wasn't so bad now was it". The doctor said while gritting her teeth. Never in her life had she met such a patient. She had been quite curious as to why all the Vione doctors quit after having him as a patient and now she knew why. He fought, he bit, he scratched, he lit things on fire, by god what a person.  
  
He looked up at her "I hate you".  
  
"Hey listen here you, I don't like you and you don't like me but were gonna have to-  
  
She was cut off by dilandau "Don't play with my words woman!, I said I hated you, not don't like you, how did you become a doctor anyway"  
  
"Excuse me but you cannot talk to me that me way!!! I am a respected and-  
  
"Can't you hear what people say to you and...Oh wait a minute I get it... your getting into your old age huh"  
  
"Old...age..."!!!she said looking as off as Dilandau was earlier about the pink frilly party dress, with wings that look like Van's.  
  
"Well yeah have'nt you looked in a mirror lately you've got more wrinkles than Dornkirk-sama" he said smirking "but, I guess we can't all be young and beautiful like me".  
  
"Mirror, mirror, mirror, must have mirror". She quickly turned around, ripped open her desk drawer and took out a mirror to look at herself.  
  
Too bad though that the desk was conveniently placed in front of a laundry shoot because it gave Dilandau the petrfect chance to shove her inside.  
  
"Muwaaahahahahahahanhahaha" he shouted in his usual Dilandau way.  
  
"That''l teach her to shove me in a burlap sack and...and... oh wait a minute that was Chesta and Strategos, oh well she was just as annoying anyway".  
  
Of course he was to busy lughing to have noticed the doctor shouting that she would have her revenge while she fell face first into the land of the Dragonslayers dirty underwear.  
  
Folken took that moment to walk into the room, he look around and seeing no doctor and a smirking Dilandau, shook his head. "Dilandau you didn't set another doctor on fire did you"?  
  
Dilandau turned to Folken and pointed at the laundry shoot "No, but I...oh yeah great idea Stratego's!!! he took a book of matches out of his pocket, lit all of them at the same time,and threw them down the laundry shoot.  
  
"TAKE THAT MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" WASN"T THAT GREAT".  
  
He looked over at Folken and was surprised to see that he was frowing. "Hey what's with that face, didn't you see what I just did, it was gre-'  
  
"Yes Dilandau great, now let's get out of here" he said while picking up a folder of resaults from Dilandau's doctor's appointment. That's it,next year, I'm coming in here with him, we can't afford to lose anymore doctors, i'm just glad that this year i had the idea of sending the dragonslayers before Dilandau.  
  
"Well that was a big waste of time" Dilandau said yawning to prove his point. "And now tha, thats out of the way I focus on what's really important". His eye's suddenly went wide and began stroking the scar on his cheek.  
  
"Hehe...Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...hehe MOERO MOERO...hehe".  
  
Folken shook his head and opened up the folder and looked inside. "Oh dear god"... 


End file.
